The Phantom and the Cat
by PurrpleRain
Summary: Because Kaito's life is harder that he ever dreamed Aoko found a solution for his problems …a cat … But not really...If you want to find out more about this cat read my story!please review! :
1. My little sweet cat

Magic Kaito- The Phantom and the Cat

Chapter 1: The Cat is in the town

Pairing: Kaito and Aoko and Christina( Kitty Kat )

Genre: Romance and Action

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito and I introduced a new character in my story …If you don't like it just…...say or not

Summary: Because Kaito's life is harder that he ever dreamed Aoko found a solution for his problems …a cat … But not really...If you want to find out more about this cat read my story!

This Is my first story…please tell me your opinion!

Ch. 1- The Cat is in the town

It was an ordinary morning at the high school. Pupils with uniforms begin to arrive in classes. Kaito came in the class and he put his bag on the desk making a strong noise. When he managed to sit down Aoko came in the class with a big smile on her face:

"Good morning Kaito! Why are you so quiet? I really hate you when you are trying to ignore me. What's wrong with you? I mean….your hair is messier than ever, you are weak and so pale. This thing is pressing you to much! Even now that I have a boyfriend you are still my childhood friend and it hurts me to see you like that! You are in this situation from about two weeks or more! "

"Aoko…cut it off…I am very tired and I have some problems … you talk too much! "

"I tried to talk with you about your problems but you refused to have a conversation with me!"

"It is very personal and I really don't want to discuss this with you. "after this Kaito puts his head on the desk and tried to take a nap before the classes to begin.

"Get up!...I think that you are upset or jealous because I have a boyfriend! "

"Oh…yeah….I am so jealous! in his mind "I am so shocked that after all those years I finally realized that I'm not in love with you …. I have just wasted my time …OK… not all my time … in those weeks I received some hot kisses as Kid from my girl fans but I always felt that I'm not satisfied and I want someone else….but I don't know who …and I really want that girl very bad …and that girl isn't you ! "

"Stop dreaming! When you are ready for the surprise just tell me …I don't want to waste my time looking at you! "

"Ok….what surprise? Are you going to kick me with the mop? "

"No… I got home from school yesterday and I called someone to came here! "

"You called a doctor? "

"No…I called someone to talk with you ….someone who knows you better than me and you know that person from years ago…I'm sure that you are going to talk with this friend! "

"Ok ….so ….who is this mysterious person?"

"Meeee!"

When Kaito heard that voice he turned around and saw a beautiful tall and blonde girl with big green eyes standing in front of the door.

"Christina? That's you? I I ….can't believe it! Come on here end let me hug you …..you little kitty! "and Kaito got u from his chair and started to hug the girl with his strong arms.

"Take it easy Tiger! I'm not made of iron and I can't breathe! " Kaito let the girl to breath a little and then he got close to her again.

"So…..I can see that you are now a true man1 But your face look just like eight years ago….you little child! "after this she hugged Kaito and kiss him on the cheek.

"Ooo…that is so cute!" said Aoko ."Thank you for coming here! I am so happy that you are here again! "

"I always wanted to return but I never had a good reason to come home. "

"And….I was that good reason for your return? I mean… I …." Kaito started to blush like crazy and remain without words when he saw the beautiful girl. He started to remember that little girl that was his best friend until she ran away and didn't come back.

"Why are you so sad Tiger? I came here to talk with you because I've heard that you have some problems. Can I help you? Just tell me and I'll try...OK? "

"OK….but Kitty-Kat I'm really fine…and there is no person that can help me right now… I mean in the past there was a person ….." Kaito let down his eyes and remember the words of his father : Kaito…don't ever forget your POKER FACE ! Kitty hugged Kaito and then she lifted her head and look into his eyes:

"I know that hurts you but now I'm here again…. I know that I will never take the place of your dad….but you can trust me …OK? Now…..i have to go to my classroom but I will pass at your place tonight because I promised your mother to help her with a special dinner! So see you later …bye! "and the little girl kissed Kaito on his cheek and then she went to her classroom.

in Kaito's mind OMG she is so hot! I can't believe that this chick is the same with that ugly little girl from eight years ago ….THANK YOU MOTHER NATTURE!"( )

"I know what is with that big and stupid smile on your face ….don't try anything strange with her she's only fifteen years old! Hold yourself Kaito ….you are seventeen now!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not that stupid, I don't want to hurt her! In fact I didn't look at her so much. "

"Oh yes….I know… you were looking at her breasts… you pervert …just…don't hurt her in any way ….Ok?

"Is not like that, I will protect her…she's my childhood friend as you are…and I think that you are jealous that she has big and beautiful breasts and you are like a boy….."

"Is not like that…."

"Oh…yeah…is just like I said before! Never mind…..why is she here? She will be back in her town soon? "

"No she's going to stay here from now on, and I'm so happy that we three are reunited again! "

***Author Note*** This is the first chapter….the second is ready…but I want to know your opinion about the first chapter …. So…. If you want me to continue ….Comment.


	2. Playing with the cat

Detective Conan- The Phantom and the Cat

Chapter 2: A little play

Pairing: Kaito and Christina ( Kitty Kat )

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito ….you know this…

Ch. 2- A little play

The classes passed very slow for Kaito. He was so excited about Kitty's visit. He got home he took a shower, get some clothes and started to watch TV. At eight o'clock someone ring at the door. Kaito's mom get to the door, open it and invite Kitty in.

"Wow…..girl…you are so sexy…just like your mother….now I see…that's the reason that Kaito dressed himself like that, he's on the couch he feel asleep waiting for you …I'm glad that you are here…I think your dad is very happy that his little daughter is home again. "

"Yeah…daddy was very surprised to see me…and thank you for the invitation, let's begin to cook that special dinner! "

"Oh…is Ok I will cook, you just wake Kaito and talk, the dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. "

"Ok but Kaito won't be upset on me if I'll wake him up? "

"No…he will be upset if you'll not talk with him…you two have a lot of beautiful memories to talk about….maybe you will make some magic and he will talk and be happy again…I am his mom but he wishes to talk with a man ..his father …maybe he will talk with you because you were Toichi's favorite girl….he loved you like his own daughter…and teach you all he ever learn about magic…I hope that you will make Kaito smile again. "

"I'll do my best! Promise! "

After this emotional conversation Kaito's mom tried to stop her tears to drop and get to the kitchen. Kitty approach and lay down near Kaito and started to look at the boy that was slipping like an angel with his red shirt, black tight jeans and his messy brown hair.

('in Kitty's mind')I didn't remember you being this handsome and calm…I remember when you were saying that I'm the ugliest girl in the word and I was crying…I really think that those eight years changed you as much as I expected. Look at you Tiger you are now a copy of your dad…now I know that you miss him as much as I do…"

Kitty's mind stopped when she realized that Kaito opened his eyes and he was just standing there and watching her with his big blue eyes. After a moment Kaito lifted his head and starting to kiss the girl's neck. For a moment Kitty remain steady and enjoy the pleasure but when she realised what they are doing she said:

"Stop! Please stop it Tiger! I can't breath! Your mother is in the kitchen and you are kissing and touching me? Tiger what's wrong with you? "

"Sorry…I react a bit strange but I really missed you and I just.."

"You missed me? You know …normal people are hugging but you were trying to let me naked."

"I wasn't trying that….i just kissed your neck …that's all! "Kaito remains without words. He wanted her so bad that he completely forgo that his mother was at home. Kitty lifted her hands and starting to close the buttons of Kaito's shirt but in that moment her fingers weren't that skillful.

"Why are you so clumsy? For a moment I felt that you were enjoying my kisses…Why are you so serious right now? I can't believe that this is because my mom is in the kitchen!" Before Kaito succeed to end the sentence Kitty's phone started to ring. After a few moments Kaito asked:

"You are not going to answer? "

"No…"

"Why? "

"Because is not important…and I came here to talk with you not at the phone! "

Kaito lifted his hand and picked Kitty's phone.

"Hakuba Saguru? You know this guy? Ooo…I see now…That's the reason that you didn't let me play with you…Hakuba is your boyfriend….you really have bad tastes in boys! "

"No…Hakua is my best friend . We worked at some cases together…but that's all. Ooo…and another thing Tiger…what did you mean by "playing " with me ? "

"Really nothing….so your best friend…."

"Don't change the subject! What "play"? "

"Uh…when a boy and a girl…aaa…you are to young…you really are annoying like your sister…but a little more curious…and I like that. Ask me latter to show you this game…or you want to learn it now… ?" Kaito approach to her and put his hand on her waist looking at Kitty's red face. "Shall we begin? "

"No… I mean… stop…you scare me Tiger! "

"Ok lets skip this game and… talk about the reason that you are here. I don't think that the reason is me or your family. "

"Yeah…the reason isn't my family and even you…is Kaito Kid! I'm here for him! "

"I can't believe…I have just stopped my game for Kid? I'm very sad that you are in love with that guy! "

"Aoko was write…you are stupid…I'm not in love with him, I came here to help my father to end this case…I will catch him…I'm sure!"

Kaito started to laugh when he heard the strong reason of the girl.

"Baby…you are just a detective…and a little girl…I don't want you to get hurt…let your father and Hakuba do that kind of stuff you just remain at your crime cases…I don't want Kid to get crazy when he will see you! "said Kaito with a big smile o his face and he put his hand on Kitty's leg.

"Your hand is very restless tonight! You boys are very vulnerable when you have a girl in your arms…and he is obviously a boy…so…"Kitty smiled and placed Kaito's hand on the couch.

"Kitty-Kat…don't play with this guy…maybe he's dangerous! "

"Hakuba said that to and I didn't want to listen to him! "

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this…but he's right…!"

"I can do this…I know! You two will see! "


	3. Why I don't know!

Magic Kaito - The Phantom and the Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito and I introduced a new character in my story …If you don't like it just…...review :P

Ch.3- Why?...I don't know!

,,Ok…everybody is ready? Hey you over there come here…Hakuba what are you doing? And wher is that girl…she is late? Inspector Nakamori was yelling and screaming at everybody. He was more protective then ever…The reason? His daughter is gonna face the famous thief. It's going to be a long night so he called Hakuba to come and protect his daughter as much as he can.

,,Daddy…I'm here! What can I do? "said the girl.

,,Just stay right there near Hakuba and put that jacket on you! "

,,But I have two blouses on me…and I think that is very hot in here…maybe I should get rid of one blouse! "

,,Come on Kitty don't be that stubborn…" said Hakuba…,,I told you this guy is dangerous so please keep as much clothes as you can on you!"

,,It's funny…Kaito said that too last night! I really don't care and please calm down! I mean…he is just a guy with a cape and a funny hat. What could be dangerous at him? "

,,Well is…wait a minute…you went to Kuroba's house last night? Why? "

,,Yes…I was invited by his mother to help het to prepare a special dinner for Kaito! Are you jealous… Sa-chan? said the girl looking deep in his eyes.

,,No…I mean…I just…." He was now a red mess so Kitty dragged him on a seat and started to laugh.

,,You are so red Sa-chan…maybe you need some water… "

She knew the reason but she decided to let the things just in that form. Hakuba or Sa-chan is hers best friend since she ran in London he was the only one that protected her and helped her to go on. Her past situation was very bad…she run from her home after her mother died, she went in London somehow, and she was recruited by a special agency which trains special agents for the government. Since then she became an international agent and a very famous high school detective. When she first meet Sa-chan ? She was working at a very hard case and then she first meet the handsome boy that was meant to be her future partner.

,,Hey…Kitty are you dreaming again? " said a very calm voice. She woke up from her dream feeling his warm hand around her waist.

,,Yes… I'm awake…I will go to talk with dad to see what should I prepare for! "

She knew that he loves her but she can see him more that Sa-chan her little friend from years ago. They had a fight in the past for this subject since then they didn't discuss about this kind of things.

,,Dad…how is called this jewel that Kid is not going to steal tonight? " said her sliming.

,,It's called The Cat's Eye and I hope you are right…" said him looking at his beloved daughter. ,,I hope that you know that I suffered a lot because you lived me like that…your sister doesn't know that he had a sister…when she saw the pictures she said that you were a friend or a cousin… It was too painful to tell her the truth… But I am very happy that you are here now…with us !

,,Please don't cry daddy…. It's gonna be Ok! You will see that! "

Kitty started to count the least 5 second remain:

,, 5…4…3…2…1…"

When she finished the counting the lights turned off. After a few moments they heard a voice :

,,Ladies, gentlemen and beautiful little detective girl…I present you the mighty thief Kaitou Kid! "and in that moment thee lights turned on and everybody saw Kid holding the Cat's Eye in his a moment a pink smoke appeared and Kid vanished.

,,Where is he?"asked Kitty.

,,Idon't know…! " said Kid standing right behind her.

,,Freez…." Said Kitty grabbing the gun and turned around to shot him but he disappeared.

Kitty saw Hakuba running in her direction and then he grabbed her hand and dragged he in a room saying:

,,I'll show you a safe place. "

In that moment the door was closed and the lights turned on :

,,Ohh….thank you Sa-chan ! Wait a minute since when do you have blue eyes? "

,,Hmm….I'm sorry but Sa-chan is busy right now soo…I'm here to replace him! I really hoped that you will enjoy my presence. "

,,Not really! " Kitty wanted to take the gun but it was missing….

,,Are you looking for this? " Kid showed her the gun…. ,, It is all yours if you'll give me a kiss…!"

,,In that case you can keep it ! "

,,Neah….I think that I will keep you! " He got close to her and started to whisper in her ear…

She wasn't that type of girl and he wasn't that type of guy but in that moment Kaito couldn't hold himself anymore and he started to kiss her gently on her neck. The girl stopped from her struggle and she just let him play. He grabbed her arms, pulled her near the wall and continued to kiss her. When he realized that the girl was crying and shaking he stopped and looked worried in her eyes.

,,I'm sorry miss I didn't meant to hurt you or something please excuse me! "

The only thing that the girl could say between her tears was ,,Why?". Kid hugged her tight and kiss her on her forehead: ,, I don't know! ". After those last words he disappeared leaving behind the jewel and a red rose. Kitty felt in her knees and began to cry. She was scared but not of him…she was scared about her feelings that were born by him.

****Sad…but true…I hope you enjoyed it….please review and I will post the next chapter soon ****


End file.
